Do not dwell On Time for It Hates You
by darkangledragonlover
Summary: Harry is an emotional wreck, Sirius has just died, and his uncle is bashing him. OH! And the least likely person saves him! Warning Slash see inside for more! HPTMRLV MALEPREG
1. Chapter 1

Title: Do not dwell On Time for It Hates You

Summary: Harry is an emotional wreck, Sirius has just died, and his uncle is bashing him. OH! And the least likely person saves him! Warning Slash see inside for more!

Warnings: Slash (male/male) pairings, attempted rape, bashing and gory, swearing. Rated R.

Pairings: HP/TMLV SLASH

Disclaimer: What are u looking at me for? I don't own it!

A/N: I would like to say thank you profusely to my co- author Darkangle2393 for your help with this story (grins) ya da best!

Harry's POV

Chapter one: Beatings and Unexpected Savours:

Time! Time isn't all it was made to be, it was the one thing I never had. I lost Sirius to it; I had only known him for what! 2 years and then he was taken away from me. I wipe a tear away fiercely. 'It is not good to dwell on things that can't be brought back even with time'. I whisper to myself, a broken sob escapes my lips. 'Why….did…...sob…...you…..sob…...die….you…..didn't……deserve…..sob…..to die.'

Normal point of view

Suddenly, there was a loud voice shouting " BOYYYY" "GET DOWN HERE YOU FREAK." It was Vernon, Harry look up terrified through his tears of grief. He is shaking from head to toe. "Oh no!" he whispers hoarsely into empty space. "Not again, please Merlin, not again." He shudders thinking about all the other times before when Vernon beat him.

"BOY! GET DOWN HERE NOW! OR YOU WILL BE IN MORE TROUBLE THAN YOU ALREADY ARE." Harry had no choice, so he went down stairs. His Aunt and cousin were out and he knew he was in for it. He was literally shaking to his bones.

Vernon was standing at the bottom of the stairs with his favourite belt that had sharp spikes tied onto a normal belt. Harry whimpered in the back of his throat. _Please not again. _He plead silently to himself.

"Boy, I need to teach you a lesson, when I say come down stairs you come quickly." Vernon said in contempt.

Harry knew he was in for a lot of pain, as Harry reached the bottom of the stairs, Vernon raised his hand, and Harry closed his eyes waiting for the impact that was sure to come.

SMACK!

"YOU!"

SMACK!

"FREAK"

SMACK!

"WE GIVE YOU FOOD!"

KICK!

"AND SHELTER"

SLAP!

"AND THIS IS WHAT YOU DO!"

SMACK!

Harry looked at Vernon through anguishes eyes, from his place where he was huddled against the corner of the wall. He saw Vernon raise his belt.

SMACK!

Harry felt a searing pain in his back he cried out.

Another.

Searing pain in his back went through his body making him hurt everywhere, the walls where covered in fresh blood and chunks of flesh. In the distance a grandfather clock struck twelve and Harry started glowing. Vernon's eyes full of anger turned to lust, as Harry's body began to change.

His hair lengthened to his bum, his skin was white as snow, full red blood lips, but the most beautiful thing out of his features where his eyes. They were emerald green but the irises where distinctly a royal blue instead of black. Vernon grabbed Harry by his hair and threw him against the wall, his eyes were filled with lust, and he licked his lips anxiously. Vernon all of a sudden smirked and rips off Harry's second hand clothes till he had nothing on. Harry whimpers as he sees Vernon pull his own pants off revealing his erection, he turns Harry around so that he can see the panic in those beautiful eyes. "I'm ganna fuck you, you beautiful freak." He growls, he starts to advance on Harry.

BOOM!

Harry cries out, as the front door was blown of its hinges. Standing there was Voldermort. Behind him were two deatheaters, Harry slid down onto the floor whimpering and wrapping his arms around himself, his eyes still closed.

Vernon's face was purple with rage. "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?" He yells.

"I am looking for Harry Potter you filthy muggle." The dark lord grinds out as his teeth are clench so hard that it is amazing that they aren't chattering.

Harry, who was trying to stay awake, whimpers and opens his eyes, looks up to see crimson eyes glaring daggers at his muggle Uncle. "Voldermort," Croaks Harry hoarsely.

"How dare you call the dark lord by his name you muggle..." a deatheater screeches from behind Voldermort.

"Who said I'm a muggle," was his only reply, Tom's eyes widened in shock. "Potter...is that you?"

Harry coughs blood up, and smiles faintly. "I see you got your old body back…who made it? Professor Snape?" Tom was gaping like a fish out of water. "How did you…"

Harry interrupted..."I knew for some time." Harry looks up into crimson eyes, a tear cascades down his cheek. "If you're here to kill me, you can do it now." He says brokenly. Tom is shocked, he had expected a fight. Staring at each other, Harry whispers tears streaming harder down his face. "I'm yours, kill me! I beg you, do it now!"

At last Vernon finds his voice. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE." He snarls, he then turns to Harry. "YOU. Get upstairs." Harry struggles to put what was left of his ripped t-shirt and tries to get up. "Potter…stays down here." Tom says softly.

"BOY I SAID GO UP NOW!" Vernon screams. "Avada Kedrava, you should have shut up you stupid muggle." Vernon's body fell limp to the floor, dead. Voldermort walks towards Harry, and in response Harry steps back a step only to fall over. He cries out in pain, slowly and carefully Tom helps Harry up. Harry looks at Tom in shock and whispers. "Why are you doin this? You could just kill me, so much easier."

"I didn't come here to kill you; I came here to ask you if you wanted to join me. Can you walk?" Tom says gently. Harry blinks, and nods. "Yeah…yeah I think so." Tom lets Harry go slowly; but Harry promptly faints in his arms.

End of chappie


	2. Chapter 2 Birthday surprises, and a whol

Title: Do not dwell On Time for It Hates You

Summary: Harry is an emotional wreck, Sirius has just died, and his uncle is bashing him. OH! And the least likely person saves him! Warning Slash see inside for more!

Warnings: Slash (male/male) pairings, attempted rape, bashing and gory, swearing. Rated R

Pairings: HP/TMLV SLASH

Disclaimer: Raises eyebrow, what are u looking at me for? I don't own it!

A/N: I would like to say thank you profusely to my co- author Darkangle2393 for your help with this story (grins) ya da best!

Before in chapter one

"_I didn't come here to kill you; I came here to ask you if you wanted to join me. Can you walk?" Tom says gently. Harry blinks, and nods. "Yeah…yeah I think so." Tom lets Harry go slowly; but Harry promptly faints in his arms._

Chapter two: Birthday surprises, and a whole lot of tender care.

"Quickly he is gone into shock," Voices were panicked and footsteps where hurried as Harry went into a fit. He was choking on his blood, and his body was convulsing.

The transformation of his body was painful, the ones at his house was only the beginning, and the beating had made it worse as he was slowly dieing. Tom was covered in Harry's blood tears running down his face as he rocked Harry back and forth. "Come on, you can't die on me Harry."

Harry looked up at Tom through half lidded eyes, clinging onto the bloody t-shirt. "Some Tom's eyes widened in understanding. "It's your sixteenth birthday." Harry gave a jerk of his head. "SNAPE! GET ME A THERATA POTION NOW!" Tom screamed.

More hurried steps, and then everything went quiet. There was no more coughing of blood or spasms, there where no more panicked voices. Everyone stared at Harry in awe, as he body was floating in the air, the glow that surrounded him at number 4, was 5 times brighter bringing tears to everyone's eyes. His eyes were closed he let out a content sigh from his enchanting red lips.

Suddenly Harry's eyes flied opened, his hands were trembling and that's when the screaming started up again.

Harry had never felt so much pain in his life. His skin was burning, he felt as though his insides where trying to get to the out side. But in true fact he was gaining his powers. His. The occupants were nearly chocking on Harry's power, the felt it and they feared it. Such power could destroy the entire world if Harry wished it so.

Slowly Harry's unconscious form floated down from mid air, and landed softy on the bed. It seemed as though the occupants where holding in their breathe as they all as one breathed out.

Whispers went around the room. "What is he? Such a beautiful creature what ever he is." "Silence." Tom commanded sternly. Everyone shut up.

Carefully Tom brushed a bang of Harry's long hair away gently. "He is half dragon, I knew from the second I laid my eyes, on his," he pauses frowning he continues, "there is something else though, I just can't figure it out." Tom sighs and looks around the room.

Someone in the back spoke up. "If I am not mistaken, yes……yes I positive now that I have gotten a whiff of his sent, he is part dark veela my lord." Pushing through the other deatheater's Lucius steps next to his lord bowing his head in respect.

"I believe we found you're mate my lord." Lucius whispers softly but loudly that all of the room's occupants could hear him.

The dark lord glances at Malfoy and then looks back at Harry and his eyes gentle. "I believe we have Malfoy, I believe we have." He whispers.

One week later

Harry's eyes flickered open for the first time in a week. Looking around his surroundings making sure no one was in the room with him; he jumps out of bed and runs into the bathroom. He locks the door and sighs in relief.

He captures a glimpse of himself in the mirror and stumbles back in shock hitting the door in the process. He hisses in pain and rubs his head. Curiously he makes his way over to the mirror and looks at himself. His eyes catch his attention, he gasps. _Holy shit my eyes are blue, emerald and more almond shaped. WAIT! I'm not wearing glasses. _He grins to himself in the mirror revealing pearly white teeth that looked sharper somehow. The next thing was his hair; it was pitch black with royal blue streaks throughout it and reached his bum.

_I'm as white as snow. _He feels his skin with the tip of his fingers, almost scared. His hands were trembling as they ghosted over his red blood lips. Hastily he peels off the t-shirt that he was currently wearing. "Ohhh my _fuckin _God." His eyes widen as he sees a rock hard stomach, and a six pack to boot. Quickly pulling the rest of his clothing off and turning on the Hot and cold water taps he steps in, a blissfully sigh escapes his lips.

One Hour later

Harry, finally after 10 minutes of looking found clothes, he dressed. He spied a bookcase full of all different old looking tombs; he picked up one and walks to a single lounge chair that faced an open window. The book was named 'Dark arts – the unforgivables'.

Totally into the book, he doesn't notice the door opening and closing nor does he hear the soft foot falls. "Harry." Tom says softly to get his attention.

Startled, Harry jumps out of his chair dropping the large text on the floor with a large 'thump'. Spinning around so that he is faced to face with Tom literally, they were that close that Harry could feel Tom's breathing ghost over his lips and he gulps.

Tears gathered up in the corner of Harry's eyes, a lump forming in his throat, he whispers hoarsely. "Why,' a tear fulls down his cheek and Tom gently wipes it away with the palm of his hand, "why didn't you just kill me?"

The dark lord places Harry's smaller hand in his larger one, stroking the underside of the smaller hands palm with his thumb. Smiling gently at Harry he whispers, while bringing both his and Harry's hands to his lips and kissing it softly. "There's no chill and yet I shiver, there's no flame and yet I burn, I'm not sure what I'm afraid of, and yet I'm trembling, there's no storm yet I hear thunder, and I'm breathless why I wonder, weak one moment and then the next I'm fine, for you are here with me and everything will be ok." _I love you. _Voldermort adds to himself silently. A soft breeze enters through the open window caressing there soft skin. Pulling his mate into his arms, quietly saying loving and comforting words, Harry breaks down, body racking sobs going through out his person.

To be continued

Bit of info

- THERATA POTION – this potion heals deep cuts, and also restores blood. SAVES HARRY'S LIFE YAY

A/N: THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! YOu KnOw WhO yA aRe!

I KNOW I DIDN'T SAY THAT HE GETS FED THE THERATA POTION BUT HE DOES! LOL I WAS BEING LAZY WHEN I WROTE DIS! STILL I HOPES YA LIKES IT!

Tom: throws a brick at darkangeldragonlover's head "Shh Harry is sleeping" says through clenched teeth

Darkangeldragonlover: Sticks out her tongue 'Na na na you missed"

Tom: grabs his wand and glides over to Darkangeldragonlover

Darkangeldragonlover: "EPP! GOTTA GO" runs away from voldywort.

REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Do not dwell On Time for It Hates You

Summary: Harry is an emotional wreck, Sirius has just died, and his uncle is bashing him. OH! And the least likely person saves him! Warning Slash see inside for more! Male pregnancy!

Warnings: Slash (male/male) pairings, attempted rape, bashing and gory, swearing. MPREG! Rated R

Pairings: HP/TMLV SLASH

Disclaimer: Raises eyebrow, what are u looking at me for? I don't own it!

A/N: I would like to say thank you profusely to my co- author Darkangle2393 for your help with this story (grins) ya da best!

Before in chapter two

_I love you. Voldermort adds to himself silently. A soft breeze enters through the open window caressing there soft skin. Pulling his mate into his arms, quietly saying loving and comforting words, Harry breaks down, body racking sobs going through out his person._

Chapter three: 

Harry pulled back and looked into crimson eyes that held so much love for him. Harry was a little startled.

_Why would he love me? _Harry thought to himself, but because of the bond that they shared Tom picked up on what Harry was thinking, he smiled and leaned down so that his lips where just hovering over Harry's and answered him.

"I love you because you are the most understanding person I have ever met, you don't judge people by what they look like but by what you see in their hearts. I love you because you are the strongest person I have ever met. You have been through hell and back and you never once broke. I suppose I first fell in love with your eyes, did you know that through your eyes I can read your soul, and it's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, and most importantly you're my mate I will always love you Harry."

Harry pressed his lips to his mates softly, Tom smiled into the kisses and nibbled on Harry's bottom lip which caused Harry to gasp at the new sensation, blood was making its way down to his groin as the kiss became more intense. Daring to go further Harry licked his mate's bottom lip asking permission for entrance which was given straight away. Sliding his tongue into Tom's mouth, Harry moaned as Tom sucked on his tongue.

Tom's hands were creeping up Harry's shirt caressing his sides softly. The noses that Harry was making was driving Tom crazy, Tom lifted Harry up and pushed him into a wall for support. Harry's legs wound their way around Tom's waist. Harry pulled back for air, his chest was heaving in and out as was his mates.

"Tom?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Can male wizards get pregnant?"

Tom's eyes widened in shock. "Didn't anyone tell you that two male wizards can get pregnant?"

Harry shook his head. "No, they didn't the reason I ask is because for some strange reason I want to mate with you to have our youngling."

Tom nodded in understanding. "Harry that is because you not exactly human."

Harry cocked his head to the side as he watches Tom's facial expression. "What do you mean? I know I have changed but why, why do I look like this now?"

Tom carried Harry over to the lounge chair and placed him down gently, answered softly.

"What I mean by that Harry is that, your half dragon from your mothers side and half dark veela from your father's that was why you were in so much pain, your body was trying to change itself but since you were badly injured your magic was also trying to heal you,"

Harry had a look of confusion on his face and looked at Tom and asked.

"I don't understand how can that be Tom my mother was a muggle-born she wouldn't have had any creature blood in her."

Tom looked at Harry in shock. "What are you talking about your mother was from one of the purest pureblood families."

Harry's eyes flashed black, and the air around them seemed to crackle around them.

"He lied to me didn't he?" Harry's shoulders were shaking from suppressed anger.

Understanding dawned on Tom's face; he reached out and grabbed his mate's shoulders gently.

"I promise you Harry we will get that old bastard for all he has done to you." The dark lord swore.

Harry smiled softly at Tom and said a quiet thank you.

"No problem love." Tom smiled back. Harry got a sly look on his face and started to crawl over to Tom. Tom's eyes widened as Harry straddled his waist and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"So……where were we?" Harry asked innocently while brushing his and Tom's erections together.

"Brat!" moaned Tom fondly.

END CHAPTER 3

A/N: cackles evilly MUWHAHAHAHA CLIFFY! Sorry this is a bit short I know, but I'm currently at school and I want to go into graphic content but I'm too paranoid to actually do it here so you will have to wait! Grins I hope you like it and can't wait to read your review so what u waiting for……….

REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4: Whipped cream

Title: Do not dwell On Time for It Hates You

Summary: Harry is an emotional wreck, Sirius has just died, and his uncle is bashing him. OH! And the least likely person saves him! Warning Slash see inside for more! Male pregnancy!

Warnings: Slash (male/male) pairings, attempted rape, bashing and gory, swearing. MPREG! Rated R

Pairings: HP/TMLV SLASH

Disclaimer: Raises eyebrow, what are u looking at me for? I don't own it!

A/N: I would like to say thank you profusely to my co- author Darkangle2393 for your help with this story (grins) ya da best!

**WARNING GRAPIC CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER BETWEEN TWO MEN! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

Before in chapter three

"_No problem love." Tom smiled back. Harry got a sly look on his face and started to crawl over to Tom. Tom's eyes widened as Harry straddled his waist and wrapped his arms around his neck._

"_So……where were we?" Harry asked innocently while brushing his and Tom's erections together._

"_Brat!" moaned Tom fondly._

**Chapter four: whipped cream?**

Tom picked Harry up from the couch and laid him down on his four poster bed. He crawled up Harry's body, stopping so that he was eye to eye with him, Tom licked his lips and leaned down and captured Harry's lips with his own. Running his tongue over the boy-who-lived lips asking for entrance, he thrust his tongue into Harry's mouth.

A battle of dominance issued which Tom won, soft caress over each others body mapping out each and every part.

Harry broke away for air, both their faces where flushed red from lack of air. Tom bit his lip.

"Are you sure you wanna do this Harry? Are you ready?" Harry smiled and reached up and caressed Tom's cheek softly which earned a purr in delight from his mate.

"I want this Tom". To make his point clear Harry brushed his hard-on into Tom's with an arch of his back.

Tom moaned again and slowly began to undress his mate, practically drooling as bit by bit of skin was revealed.

Tom made a flicking motion with his wrist and the lights went out, another movement and scented candles erupted into life.

Finally they were both naked, but neither made a move to do anything. They were taking in the delicious view his mate made. Tom looked in Harry's eyes and he smiled, not just a half-hearted smile but one that was full and true; he hadn't smiled like that in many years but now at this very moment seemed like the right time to do it.

Harry's breathing quickened his little heart beating faster in his chest.

Tom leaned down his lips inches away from his mates own. Harry could feel Tom's breathe on his chin he gulped.

"I love you, Harry Potter."

"I love you, too!" Tom kissed Harry softly on the lips, moving down Harry's jaw placing soft kisses down it. He licked Harry's neck which made the boy-who-lived moan in pleasure.

Harry's finger nails dig into Tom's back softly which made the Dark Lord gasp. Another flick on Tom's wrist and a jar flew into his hand.

Dipping three fingers into the lubricant, he places the lube onto the night stand and looked back down at Harry, bending over and nipping and kissing every bit of Harry's skin he could find, Tom pushed his finger into Harry's entrances making the-boy-who-lived tense a little at the weird feeling. Slowly Harry relaxed and was making those delicious noses Tom loved so much.

"More." Moaned out Harry his head tossing side to side.

Tom groaned at the sight and added another finger getting a gasp of pleasure in return. He started making scissoring movements with his two fingers. Harry was pushing harder into the dark lords fingers; he shuddered as Tom's brushed against his prostate.

"F-FUCK!" Harry choked out in a half scream. Smirking Tom brushed his mates prostate slowly, Harry nearly cummed.

"To-m, I want-t…." Harry whimpered out as Tom licked the underside of his shaft.

Smirking, Tom stopped all his movements earning a groan in disappointment. Looking into Harry's half lidded eyes.

"What do you _want_ Harry?" emphasizing his point Tom pushed slowly back in but firmly into Harry's bum once again brushing Harry's G-spot.

"I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME!" screamed out Harry.

"As you wish my love." Tom kissed Harry's lips. Lining himself up to Harry's pre-paired entrance; he looked back up at Harry.

"Are you ready Harry?" growling in the back of his throat Harry grabbed Tom's waist and pushed Tom's cock to his entrance.

In _now!_" growled the-boy-who-lived.

Slowly, so that Harry could feel every inch of his cock, Tom pushed himself into Harry's tight little whole. Moaning at the sensation Tom stopped moving so that Harry could get use to his length.

"Mmmm… Tom." Harry moaned out. Wrapping a hand Harry's own cock he started moving his hand as he pulled out of Harry's entrance, pushing back in a little bit deeper each time.

"Faster." Harry groaned. Complying with his mate's wishes Tom picked up his pace and thrust harder and faster in, while rolling Harry's balls with the palm of his hand.

Pulling out again only so that the head of his penis is enchased into Harry's tight heat he angled to the side and plunged back in managing to find Harry's prostate.

"TOM-M!" screamed out Harry hoarsely. Harry was literally seeing stars on the back of his eye-lids. One more firm tug and Harry was cumming in the dark lord's hand, arching his back while clenching tightly around Tom's cock. Minutes later Tom's fluid had entered Harry's body.

Tom pulled out of Harry, and clasped on top of him. Both there chest slick with there sweat heaving in and out.

"I love you." Tom whispered in Harry's ear. Turning his head to look into the dark lords red eyes Harry kissed him softly and replied.

"I love you too." They stayed like that for awhile in silence until harry broke it

"Tom?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Next time can we…" Harry looked away embarrassed.

Straddling Harry's waist, Tom put a finger under Harry's chin so that he would look into his eyes.

"Can we what, Harry?" Tom smirked as Harry flushed a deep red.

"Canweusewhippedcream?" Harry mumbled out.

"What was that, say it slowly?" Tom said clearly amused at his mate's antics.

Sighing, Harry flushed again and replied. "Can we use whipped cream next time?"

Tom howled with hysterical laughter. Calming down slightly he grinned at Harry.

"As long as I can bring some hand cuffs." Harry giggled and that started them off again.

In their little world everything was perfect, since they now had each other.

End of chappie 4.

A/N: awww –giggles- hoped u liked this chappie and please……

REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5: Decisions

Title: Do not dwell On Time for It Hates You

Summary: Harry is an emotional wreck, Sirius has just died, and his uncle is bashing him. OH! And the least likely person saves him! Warning Slash see inside for more! Male pregnancy!

Warnings: Slash (male/male) pairings, attempted rape, bashing and gory, swearing. MPREG! Rated R

Pairings: HP/TMLV SLASH

Disclaimer: Raises eyebrow, what are u looking at me for? I don't own it!

A/N: I would like to say thank you profusely to my co- author Darkangle2393 for your help with this story (grins) ya da best!

Before in chapter four

_Sighing, Harry flushed again and replied. "Can we use whipped cream next time?"_

_Tom howled with hysterical laughter. Calming down slightly he grinned at Harry._

"_As long as I can bring some hand cuffs." Harry giggled and that started them off again._

_In their little world everything was perfect, since they now had each other._

**Chapter five: Decisions **

Waking up in Tom's arms just seemed to feel right; Harry smiled softly as Tom's hold tightened around his waist.  
Harry wiggled in the embrace earning a groan from his mate.

"Good morning brat," Tom murmured fondly and kissed the hollow of Harry's neck. Harry giggled and shifted around so that he was face to face with Tom.  
"Good morning love," responded Harry, leaning forward, kissed Tom's lips softly.  
"We need to talk Harry," Tom said becoming serious. Cuddling up to Tom's body, Harry answers.  
"About what Tom?"  
Tom sighed heavily and rubbed the middle of Harry's back soothingly as he felt the anxiety rolling off his mate in waves.  
"You're living arrangements; where do you want to stay, my mansion with me or Hogwarts?"  
"With you of course, silly." Harry giggled happily. Tom's hold tightened around Harry again a little harder.  
"I think you should go back," Tom choked out. Harry froze and looked into Tom's sad, red eyes.  
"Why? Don't you want me here?" Harry whispered out, tears filling his eyes at the thought that Tom didn't want him.  
The Dark Lord shook his head.  
"No, Harry it isn't that, I think you should go back and finish your 7th year. It's important and you can do so much while you are there. You can gather more support and Death eaters for our cause. I love you so much that just thinking about letting you leave my arms," Tom looked away. "It hurts Harry," he finished in a strangled whisper.

"I'll go back." Harry buried his head into The-Dark-Lords chest muffling his sobs. Pulling Harry closer Tom whispered loving words into his mate's ear.

Pulling back slowly Harry sat up and pulled his knees to his chest.

"What are we ganna do about my appearance?" Harry asked in a shaky voice. Sitting up a little Tom pulled Harry into his lap.

"We are going to put glamours on you, so that you look as though you did before the transformation." Harry squirmed in Tom's lap which made The-Dark-Lord gasp.

"Stop that brat!" Harry giggled and turned around in Tom's lap to see his face.

"Stop what?" Harry brushed there morning erections together slowly but firmly.

"That!" Tom groaned. Harry snigger in amusement.

All of a sudden Harry stopped what he was doing and looked shocked into Tom's eyes.

"What? What's the matter?" Tom asked panicky.

"My scar, it isn't burning." Brushing Harry's fringe out of his eyes, Tom's eyes widened in shock.

"You're scar, it…it isn't there." Harry's eyes where saucers as he stared at his mate.

:_What does it mean: _Harry thought only to go still as he heard Tom's voice in his head curtly answer him.

:_It means we have bonded, soul mates, that was the only way to get rid of a cursed scar.:_ Tom looked down at his and Harry's left ring finger and sure enough there were two gold bands on each, the gods had given them a gift.

Harry smiled softly as Tom kissed his lips slowly and passionately. Tom pulled back so his lips were only inches way from his mates own.

"I love you." He murmured.

"I love you too." Harry said excitedly and started kissing his mate with everything he felt, love, happiness, joy, hope.

A/N: Ok I know im evil, and im sorry this is so short I promise the next chapter will be heaps loooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooonger. Thanks to everyone that reviews, you know who you are. By the way originally I wasn't going to stop here but I read through it again and decided against it so you don't have to wait that long for the next update, ok im like rambling now so peace out.

REVIEW!


End file.
